Long Live The King
by Elysian Dreamer
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are forced to follow Earth's latest threat through time when they conspire to kill Vegeta's mother before his birth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Title: Long Live the KingAuthor: Elysian DreamerChapter One

As the air whirling around him dissipated, Vegeta held his breath. To his left, Goku stood mystified. It was strange to see his Saiya-jin rival in the clothing of their home world. Almost as strange as Vegeta felt wearing them again himself. He made a mental note to give his mate an almost-compliment on the accuracy of their attire upon his return to the present... that is, if he ever saw her again. As its movement caught Vegeta's eye, he added the regrowth of their tails to the list.

The thick air burned Vegeta's throat as he took another breath to steady himself. "Tell me again why we can't just wear stretch armor, Vegeta?" Goku asked while tugging his tunic out of place uncomfortably.

The Saiya-jin prince turned to glare and with a low voice, hissed, "Quiet you fool! If anyone hears you call me that its a penalty of death."

Quickly glancing around, Vegeta saw no other Saiya-jins in sight. It appeared that the device Bulma invented to bring them to the past had placed them far from civilization. He could not feel another ki for miles and he felt satisfied enough to explain... again. "At this point in time, there are no armor suits as Freezer has yet to visit Vegetasei." Looking Goku over, Vegeta growled, "And fix that tunic. No respectable Saiya-jin elite would be caught dead looking like that."

Silver threaded into the edging of Goku's green tunic caught one of the suns causing Vegeta to turn to the crimson skies of Vegeta-sei for the first time in almost forty years. As one red sun sunk into the horizon, a small white sun was beginning to rise. Directly above his head, a black, ringed moon hung low and large. The Saiya-jin prince took a moment to appreciate the hot breeze swaying the trees that dominated the landscape, their violet leaves pointing faithfully toward the white sun rising.

"What should I call you then?" Goku's questions were causing Vegeta a migraine. He started to wonder if bringing the Earth raised Saiya-jin along was a grave mistake.

"I'll think of something. Until then, its probably best if you don't talk at all until you pick up the language. The device Bulma implanted in your skull will only allow you to understand, not speak."

The sounds of Goku's reply faded from Vegeta's ears as he concentrated on ki. He could feel several large clusters of ki, but knew that the strongest concentration could only be the Imperial City. It was impossible to distinguish one ki from another, much less find the specific person he was seeking.

"... either way as long as we're back before dinner-"

"North." Vegeta interrupted without turning to look, "Our best bet is to fly north."

In a flash of ki, Vegeta took off into the sky, leaving Goku to catch up.

Celerus stared down into the valley into the Imperial City of Nori. The residents gathered in the the grand coliseum that rested in the center of the Palace, waiting for the coronation to begin, she gripped the branches of the tree she perched herself in an attempt to quell her rage. Her brother was murdered and the culprit was being celebrated and crowned king.

After fifty years reining over the people of Vegetasei, Queen Vegeta Tatsoi was stepping down. Her father, the former King Vegeta, had sired over two hundred children, all named Vegeta, including Celerus' half brother, Vegeta Chard. Queen Vegeta, having produced no heir, issued a challenge to her siblings: Advocate or die. All Saiya-jin's given the name Vegeta were to give up the right to their name and the throne, or fight to the death in pursuit of the title of undisputed ruler of Vegetasei. She claimed that the challenge was issued to prevent war, but it was a little known secret that the treasury was nearly depleted having to support hundreds of royals.

For a moment the crowd below quieted and then began to cheer as the coronation began. The current queen and her now only heir entered the pit of the coliseum from opposite entrances. Obviously her heir was to prove his worthiness.

As the contenders met in a flurry of blows, Celerus pulled back the hood of her black mourning cloak. Behind her she could feel the pressure of other Saiya-jins touching down from flight. Though they were technically out of city limits, the no fly zone of Nori extended another two hundred miles past this point. The right to fly in Nori was exclusively for royals and all others were to be considered hostile or terrorist and executed.

Ignoring their infraction, she stared on at the fight. Had this been six months ago, she would have faithfully carried out her obligation as an elite to challenge them herself in the queen's honor. As things were, she felt little loyalty to the new king.

A haze hung over the coliseum; dust kicked up by the fury of their blows. The queen's ki flared, thickening the haze and interrupting Celerus' view. The last of the battle she could make out was the queen's ki knocking her opponent to the ground. Celerus' stomach jumped to her throat and held her breath. She couldn't help but feel that her body was betraying her. She strengthened her grip on the trunk as a wave of nausea washed over her. A heat rose from her core, scorching her skin causing her to lose her grip. Celerus found herself completely unable to control her ki to slow her fall. It was not until she was free falling that Celerus realized that her affliction was not concern for her brother's murderer at all. She slipped out of consciousness, the last sound she heard was chanting from the stadium, "Long live the king!"


	2. Chapter 2

Long Live the King Chapter 2

Elysian Dreamer

Author notes: Thank you Maymoo22 for being the only reader to review chapter one. Reviews give me motivation to push through writing each chapter. If any one else enjoys Long Live the King please review, favorite, or alert this story because knowing people are reading makes it that much easier to write. I'd be happy to hear what you want, and don't want to read as well as constructive criticism. Anonymous troll posts will be deleted of course. If anyone is interested in seeing art for this story please visit my deviant art page at .com. I'm also shopping for an experienced beta. Send a message to my inbox if you're interested.

Celerus awoke in her bed furs. She cursed them as their weight and warmth exacerbated her already scorching, itchy skin. Alas, in her exhaustion she felt so weak that she could not muster the strength to remove them. Regardless, she found herself thankful to be wrapped, sweaty, in the fur rather than bruised under the tree where she expected to wake.

"I'm grateful you returned her home." Celerus could hear her father, Ceylon in the next room quietly. "Though, surprised you knew where."

"My mother shared kinship with your ancestry. In any case, there are few families that allow women elite status." A stranger's voice answered.

Her father gave a short humorless chuckle, "Our reputation precedes us." He exhaled, "As I said, I am grateful. Women in her condition often fall prey…" Their voices faded from earshot as they continued their conversation in another room leaving Celerus' mind to ebb again into unconsciousness.

Vegeta had walked through the Wakame courtyard only once as a child. In the future it would be destroyed by war where it would serve as a final resting place for his mother's kin. Today, it was nearly unrecognizable. His grandfather had a passion for exotic flora and made a point of pruning each to perfection. The center of the court housed an altar to the goddess of pride and honor, Celerus, for whom his mother was named. The statue of the goddess was shroud in black for the family's mourning.

"My condolences for you loss." Vegeta said respectfully.

Ceylon shook his head, weary from the thought, "My stepson. Celerus' half brother. Like so many others, he refused to relinquish his rights to the throne and fell by the hand of our king."

"An honorable death."

Ceylon nodded, "Yes, there is no greater privilege in this life than to die in pursuit of the crown."

An awkward silence fell between them and Vegeta felt it was time for introductions, "Kai-lan," he stated with his fist over his heart. He turned to Goku. "And my… brother. Kakarot." Goku beamed while Vegeta loathed each word as it left his mouth. With a sense of satisfaction he added, "He is lame and does not speak."

Ceylon reciprocated, placing his fist over his heart, "Wakame Ceylon, and I am in your debt. You are welcome on my land and in my home as an honored guest for as long as you wish."

Vegeta held his hands up in protest, "Far too generous Ceylon."

He shook his head, "Celerus is my prodigy and only heir. Until an acceptable suitor is found her virtue must be protected or her inheritance may be lost to her mate."

"And yet she roams unprotected without chaperone whilst in heat?" The voice made Vegeta jump and he chided himself for not paying closer attention to ki. He turned, surprised, to his father. Had the new king not been younger and taller, the two would have been identical. Vegeta was thankful for the differences. The attire of the king was considerably different than what Vegeta had been accustomed to. Dressed similarly in elite fashion, the king's tunic was white and gold trimmed under a black leather jerkin. Black trousers tucked neatly into knee high boots that held gold trimmings. Around his neck he wore the symbol of the house Vegeta. However modestly his father dressed, there was no mistaking him for a common elite while adorned in the royal talisman.

However surprised Vegeta was at the king's arrival, Ceylon had been anticipating this visit. The gods were cruel to throw Celerus into heat now of all times. "To what do I owe this visit, my king."

The newly crowned monarch stepped to move toward Ceylon, "I've been privileged to have your favor in the past. You were compelled to train me though I was little more than a peasant with a technical title of prince." He lowered his head and placed his fist over his heart taking a knee, "Now that I am finally worthy, you would honor me again by allowing me to make her my queen."

The elite exhaled, "Boy… she has named you her sworn rival to death. Unless you fight me for her you are ineligible."

For a long moment the king knelt frozen, "S…seriously?" He looked up at him in disbelief.

Ceylon could almost laugh. He had been waiting years for the boy to ask for his daughter. One morning he had shown up at his door step, no older than fourteen, begging to be trained. An excuse to be close. Had he asked any day between then and now, Ceylon would have said yes.

The king stood and shook his head, "I will speak to her."

"Not today, son."

"I wasn't asking." He turned to walk away and in an instant Ceylon moved to block his path.

"Boy, I taught all your best moves." The air around the pair hummed with Ceylon's power, "I don't want to fight you, but she is in no condition."

Vegeta shifted uneasily. He was starting to wonder how he was ever born at all. Worse, he wasn't sure which side he should be on. Luckily, his father did not raise his ki to match Ceylon's to fight.

"I will not fight you. But its my right as king to see her if I want. Just a moment."

Ceylon was apprehensive. "Will you give your word to control yourself?"

The king nodded and Ceylon stepped aside. As he exited the courtyard, Ceylon turned again to Vegeta and Goku.

"As you can see, the situation is complicated. You are welcome to stay here, though I suspect by tomorrow others will come to fight when I refuse them."

"We accept your offer. In exchange my brother and I will help defend your land."

Ceylon laughed, "By the end of this week you may come to regret those words."

The king pulled back the door to Celerus' room cautiously. It was ill lit as the sun set. Though their race benefited from Tusfuru-jin inventions, Ceylon refused to keep any in his home. He was a man set in his ways, revering tradition.

In the failing light he could make out a heap of fur in the corner. The king hesitated as her over powering scent escaped the room, encircling him. He held his breath and entered, taking care to close the door quietly. Kneeling next to her on the floor, he took his first breath. A mistake. The scent was strongest here near the source. Against his will he slid into the furs with her and pulled her close into his chest. For a few long minutes he dare not move out of fear for losing control completely. His original intention was to simply explain his actions. If she woke, would she even be lucid enough to listen? Even then, would she control her rage long enough for him to say anything at all? Waking to him in her bed would not help his case. He threaded his fingers through her hair as he weighed the possibilities. Every way he spun it, it always came down to the same result. He would come back in a week when they could speak and fight with clear minds.

With great reluctance he managed to tear himself away from her and left.

As the last sun set over the horizon, Ceylon left Vegeta and Goku alone to rest in a secluded wing of his estate.

Vegeta slumped over a table with his head in his hands. Bulma warned him not to interfere with events from the past yet here he was under the roof of his own grandfather.

Goku had been making up for lost time by asking every question that his feeble mind could think, "So did you know your mom was going to be there or was that just a crazy coincidence?"

"How would I know the whereabouts of my own mother two years before my own birth?" he growled into his palms.

Goku shrugged, "Well… how long until they get here?"The table Vegeta was seated at cracked in half as he slammed his hands down on it. He finally snapped. Kakarrot's incessant questioning had grated a hole in his patience. He pulled out the device Bulma had sent him here with and set it down on the table for Goku to see. "This gage measures chrono-disruption." He placed his finger on a small dial that pointed to red. "Chrono-disruption is caused by paradoxes in our timeline. Bulma pin pointed the paradox to have occurred any time between now and the destruction of Vegetasei."

"How long is that?"

Vegeta sighed. "… Seven years."


	3. Chapter 3

Long Live the King

Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z is property of Akira Toriyama.

Saying Vegeta was tired would be a gross understatement. His muscles sat torn over broken bones. How many times had it come to this? Strength alone was never enough in these fights over Earth. Vegeta was the only one left standing. Goku rested in defeat under a pile of rubble. The prince used his energy more cautiously as a punching bag while Goku created a Genkidama. They may have won if the idiot hadn't missed! His adversaries were as spent as he was. They called themselves "The Fates" and claimed that Earth had evaded its scheduled annihilation for too long. Weather they were the actual Maiden, Mother and Crone from legends was still a mystery to Vegeta. One of them actually had the audacity to cut strings over the Prince's head. Perhaps they meant it symbolically, as it did little more than irritate him.

Regardless of their strange scissor rituals, their combined strength was impossibly strong and here he was, at the final hour, exhausted. Fortunately for Earth, countless battles taught Vegeta to always have a contingency plan. He pulled off one glove and fished from inside, a secret senzu bean.

Re-energized, Vegeta may as well been wailing on three bags of oranges. He entertained the thought of making his own orange juice as he felt thick liquid explode from under his fists. The old one, Crone, was now crumbled and forgotten on the ground dead. The Prince was bored. Time to administer the finishing blow to the remaining two.

As Vegeta raised his arms gathering ki, Maiden and Mother joined hands and began to chant quickly. He paused and the gathered ki flickered as waves of irritation rolled through him and weakened his concentration. No one ever just gave into their fate and let him kill them quietly. Unfortunately, Vegeta's flustered pause was just enough time to complete their ritual. Before his eyes Maiden and Mother aged and now before him stood Mother and Crone. From the dust where the formerly deceased Crone lay, Maiden rised unharmed.

Alive again, she gave him a deadly glare. She pointed a now youthful finger at him, "You." Maiden filled with rage and her chest heaved as her breath became heavy, "You were destined to die on Vegeta-sei with the rest of those primitive monkeys."

Vegeta smirked and shook his head, "Yet I live." The ki in his hands continued to grow with his energy, "I can't say the same for you much longer." Before the ki could hit the Maiden, she disappeared and re-materialized near her companions.

"Not so fast, Prince." she sneered, "Chronos owes me a favor. It would be well spent to deny your conception from tangling the weave."

Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. In an instant he gathered enough ki to destroy half the planet but it was already too late. They faded from his sight as through the wind picked them up and scattered them like dust in the air.

Vegeta woke in a hot sweat. He wasn't immediately aware of his surroundings and was alarmed by the absence of Bulma. He sat up from the animal fur bedding and scanned the room quickly. The guest wing of Ceylon's estate was decorated lavishly with hand-woven tapestries and intricate wood workings. The Prince sighed and fell back into the furs in frustration.

As a cloud passed over the dark moon casting the room in a bright purple hue, Vegeta wondered vaguely why the air smelled of blood. The thought sat in his mind for a long moment. Again, the prince's eyes snapped open and this time, Vegeta leaped to his feet and threw open the window, smashing the ornate glass frames. The smell of blood and sweat saturated the air and Vegeta felt out with his mind to find dozens of ki's surrounding the estate. Weak, miniscule. He relaxed. Ceylon was already awake and out the field, fist deep in a battle. One on one, it was no competition, but against dozens, Ceylon had no hope. It was unheard of for an elite woman to go unclaimed by a suitor.

He glanced back at Goku and decided to let him sleep as it was likely they'd have to fight in shifts. Vegeta considered himself a better night-fighter anyway. Without a second thought, the future prince leaped into the air to aid his grandfather.

The week passed slowly for Vegeta and Goku. At first, it was difficult to dispatch the low power Saiya-jin without killing them as they were used to considerably more powerful enemies. It was tedious work considering they had to pretend to be at about their level. Occasionally, a royal guardsman would arrive to offer some relief, but would be immediately sent away. Ceylon was already greatly indebted to Vegeta and Goku and being in debt to the King was more than his dignity could bare. By the end of the week, Celerus' scent had faded and the combatants became few and far between.

As the final sun set at the end of the week, they had found themselves sufficiently distracted enough to allow a suitor to sneak his way into the Wakame estate. Just as Vegeta reached the entry to the home, he found himself dodging a powerful ki blast that careened into the nearest mountain, cutting a hole into its face. Vegeta was shocked to see Celerus immerge, throwing charred remains at his feet. She raised her outstretched palm to him and smirked as it flickered with gathered ki.

The future prince snorted, "Don't flatter yourself." then added, "My woman is more fearsome by far."

Ceylon appeared at his side, "Dispel your attack, child."

Celerus looked at Ceylon with uncertainty as her ki dispersed in the air, "I… I'm going back to bed." She declared and went to return to her thick fur covers.

"Child, " He stopped her and she paused, "Expect a visit from the King tomorrow at second noon." She said nothing but spat indignantly and retreated into her father's home.

Through Ceylon's reserved expression, Vegeta recognized all too well a flicker of pride as the older Saiya-jin surveyed the damaged to the mountain side. Despite Vegeta's indifferent disposition, he took pride in the achievements of Trunks, his son. He shook his head to clear it of the thought and crossed his arms. Ceylon was a very different kind of father.

"I haven't properly slept for days." Vegeta announced, "I'm sure its safe to sleep tonight."

"I'm hungry, lets hunt first." Kakkarot chimed in. To Vegeta's surprise, his rival had been quick at picking up some of the simpler phrases.

Vegeta's own stomach felt quite empty and he was heavily tempted to agree. But as the third sun sank into the horizon, the future prince found his exhaustion winning over his stomach.

"Go without me." He said with a shake and half dragged himself back to the pile of furs, cursing as he sank into them with none of the firm-softness of the mattress in his own bed. Cursing again as he realized Bulma would not be joining him. Not for seven years. Vegeta quickly banished the thought. Swiftly, relaxation came over the prince granting sleep for the first time since he arrived here.

When Vegeta woke he was not refreshed. His joints ached, his bones cracked, his stomach roared. Acclimating back to a three sun day was more difficult than he assumed.

Was it third dawn or first noon? This was why Freeza's army operated on a universal thirty-six hour day. Eight hours of sleep… twenty-eight hours of pillaging- a very efficient schedule. But on Vegeta-sei a day is seventy-five hours. Twenty hours of sleep (though who could with moons as bright as daylight?) and 50+ hours of wondering exactly what time it is. And the seasons… Vegeta didn't even want to think about that mess.

He quieted his mind to let his consciousness fan out and absorb the ki energy of the planet. Kakkarrot and Celerus must have woken early to collect food and water as he detected their ki close and heading west where a lake cut into the edge of the Wakame territory. With his primary target located, his attention fixated on the energy nearest him. Ceylon in the garden and a visitor.

His father.

Vegeta opened his eyes again and let the sky beyond the window come into focus. Third dawn. Hours earlier than announced. Exhaling sharply, the prince rose and dragged himself out of bed, barely pausing at the basin to half heartedly splash his face to remove a weeks worth of dried blood and dirt. Within earshot of the garden he stopped to eavesdrop.

"The family of a second class is demanding reparations." His father's voice, hushed.

A short chuckle from Ceylon, "Reparations for a trespasser? Never. I suppose they expected Celerus to lay there while-"

"Celerus?"

"Aye." The older sayajin growled, "Her first kill. I should be the one asking reparations. With blood on her hands-"

"Her scent carried to the farthest corners of the realm and all you can think about is Temple? During the peak I was barely restrained. Half the guard is in recovery."

"She refuses to take a mate. Her choices were already limited and now priesthood is no longer an option."

The king was getting frustrated, "It was never an option. An elite woman without a mate is unheard of and now the entire realm demands I rule on it." A long pause. "This can't happen every year, Ceylon."

"Boy, you think this was planned? My only heir and my entire legacy up for grabs to any man who can touch her first? Whose fault is that?" Vegeta could hear the anger in Ceylon's voice spilling over the edge. Stepping out into the light of the garden, the men both in position to fight turned their attention to him.

"I have a solution." Vegeta took a deep breath, trying not to think about the consequences of his interference, "Its extreme… but in the end, you'll both benefit."

As Celerus approached the statue of the goddess Saiya she turned back to Goku with a skeptic brow, "You've really never had an offering ritual?"

Goku shrugged his shoulder with a confused expression, "Where I'm from we usually just jump on in."

She reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out a handful of seeds, "Northerners are lucky then." She dropped some seeds into his waiting hand. "I've spent so many hours kneeling before statues I could die."

The statue of Saiya before them was the grandest her father had ever sculpted. The Goddess' brows and lips drawn into a fearsome smirk while the statue's hands stretched out together to accept offerings while sitting legs crossed with tail frozen in a playful flick. Saiya's hair, wild and thick, had been intertwined with vines and flowers. Though carved from stone, it had always seemed so lifelike Celerus had many dreams the Goddess came to life and spoke to her.

Celerus let the thick cloak slip from her shoulders and fall to the ground, revealing the sheer blue ritual shroud underneath. She turned to Goku wordlessly implying he also disrobe. The older Saiya-jin struggled clumsily one handed down to the solid black ritual vestments. Similar to his usual gi, he felt more comfortable then he had all week. As Celerus kneeled before the statue he followed suit and together they placed the seeds in the Goddess' waiting hands.

"Goddess Saiya," she began lazily, "Great mother, Ruler of the wild and the hunt. Bound lover to Tarble, Father and Protector. Mother of the great Super Saiya-jin Vegeta, God of war and reaper of souls." She inhaled. "We offer life as payment for those we take from you. As we drink and bathe from your waters, cleanse our virtues and extinguish our rage."

They sat in silence for several long minutes until Goku turned to Celerus, "You know, I've met God before. He's green."

They sat another moment, the young Saiya-jin's face frozen in appall before she broke into uncontrollable laughter. Goku scratched his head and smiled back unsure what was funny. When Celerus caught her breath she handed him a bucket and shook her head.

"I never realized Northerners had such keen wit." She grabbed a bucket herself, "But there isn't much time to waste. I want to be far away from here by the time HE gets here."

Together they wade into the water until they were submerged to their waists. Celerus plunged her hand into the water to tangle with the weeds and vegetation. Goku watched carefully as he copied her movements, "Why? He seems to care about you a lot."

While teeth sank into her wrist, her face carefully retained its blank expression. She pulled her hand from the water to capture a large heavy fish, covered in sharp spines. "He murdered my brother. He only cares about himself."

Distracted, Goku was caught off guard as pain tore through his wrist and he too pulled a fish from the water flailing wildly, "Leggo! Leggo!" He flung the fish from his arm and it hit land with a sickening smack. He rubbed his wrist and inspected the tiny needle marks it had left. "Why did he kill your brother?"

The fish in her bucket flopped wildly for air and she stared at it vacantly during its last moments, "Well… his brother too. They shared a father: The king. Me and Chard shared a mother." Goku's confused expression exasperated her. "Kale-" She corrected, "Vegeta.. swore to advocate his title. Abstain from the throne instead of fighting his kin." Her eyes focused on the fish now still at the bottom of the bucket. "He changed his mind."

Without warning Celerus was seized from behind by Goku's strong arms, "I'm sorry."

She considered the gesture for a moment. Only children are embraced for comfort. Celerus tore herself from his arms and shoved the bucket into his chest, "Not as sorry as he's going to be." and vanished into the water.

Goku stared down into the bucket at the dead fish and said to it, "I guess its not just the height he inherited."

Far across the lake and out of sight, Celerus heaved herself out to lay where the water met land, one cheek kissed by water the other by sun. Unusually exhausted, the young woman realized she hadn't fully recovered. Another reason to avoid the King. Fortunately she could afford time to recover a little constitution and consider her position. Despite all determination, exhaustion washed over her as the tide's murmur quietly eased her racing thoughts until she at last succumbed to sleep.

Celerus had never been quick to wake. In spite of her father's repeated attempts to break it, no amount of training or reprimand could correct the habit. As she hit the water, for the first time, Celerus woke instantly. Shocked, she inhaled sharply and her lungs filled with water. Somehow in her panic she found her way to the surface coughing and sputtering until she at last could take a painful breath of air.

Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she looked around frantic until finally her eyes settled on him.

Murderer.

Without thought she propelled herself at him with raised fists intent to strike. When she should have connected his hands grabbed both her wrists, using the momentum to flip her body and smash it into the ground where she landed stomach up in a crater.

Instantaneously she rebounded but as she positioned to jump backward put to distance from him, the King snatched her tail and yanked. Celerus' vision filled with stars and pain. When they cleared she found herself once again on the ground, face in the dirt.

"I talk and you listen." he instructed while turning her face to him. Celerus hadn't seen the King in six months. He was unrecognizable. His hair stood up on end and not tied back as she was accustomed. The small patch of scruff under his lip that she had always liked was shaven away. But what Celerus found most disconcerting was the fear inspired by his voice.

"Bastard!" She screamed and attempted to strike again only to find herself pinned and immobile.

"Damn you." he growled, "Careless. How can you be so careless with your life? Excluding me from courtship. Challenging me to death. And now…. Leaving yourself completely exposed." He paused as their proximity exposed her secret, "While still afflicted!" He turned her body to him completely and took her face in his hands, roughly cradling it at her cheeks. An agonizing moment passed with pregnant silence. Finally his thumbs stroked her cheeks, "Do you hate me so much you would die just to see me anguished?"

Celerus felt it first in her gut. A convulsion that traveled up her stomach where it exhaled and shot up her throat as a breathy and desperate laugh, "Anguish? No that'd be letting you off too easy. I want you to suffer. I won't stop until you are so tormented by pain that Gods will consider your pleas to absolve your betrayal. And then I'll kill you. Just like our brother. There won't be a shred of skin… a drop of blood to acknowledge your existence for Death to find and send your soul to the nine hells. Your soul will be void." Celerus' chest heaved for breath. And as an afterthought she added, "And then with your last breath, I'll take my own life….. Just to see you anguished."

Now the tension was palpable. The king's expression unchanged while his thumbs continued their caress of her face until he exhaled a heavy sigh as though he was releasing a long carried burden.

"They say your father is a Super Saiya-jin."

Celerus' brows came together in confusion. "That day we fought. I didn't challenge Chard… he came for you. I could tell he was out for blood. He couldn't let you live to produce an heir with Ceylon's strength and royal blood."

She turned his words in her head over and over but they were still nonsense. "What are you saying?"

The King inched closer until his nose touched hers, "He was afraid of you, love. If I hadn't stepped in you'd have let him snap your pretty neck." Without hesitation he closed the distance between them, seizing her lips in a rough, searing kiss, gripping her shoulders firmly.

As her body relaxed so did his grip on her feeling elated and victorious. Her small hands found their way up his chest with unusual warmth. Too late he realized she had been charging up ki as it crushed his lungs knocking the wind out of him and pushed his body through the ground creating a long rut in the earth.

Without pause, Celerus charged at him and kneed his stomach painfully, "Do you think I'm a fool?" She backhanded him, "I might have believed Chard betrayed me… but my father a Super Saiya-jin?" She joined her fists together and raised them high above head, "Super Saiya-jins aren't real." As her fists came down on his head, the King caught them in one hand and slowly crushed her bones. Celerus bit back a cry of pain.

"What reason do I have to lie while you're so weak" he taunted while burying his fist in her gut. While still winded he grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her into the ground again. "This has continued too long now, Celerus. Your father as agreed to a competition for all eligible suitors to duel for you… But because of this ridiculous rivalry, I'm excluded. So I'm giving you a choice. Be my queen or fight me to death."

She kicked her leg and swept him off his feet to lay next to her on the ground where she straddled his waist and pulled back her ki charged fist, "To death then." Her fist came down where his head once was but met only rock. In an instant she took to the sky, searching frantically, cursing the exhaustion that hindered her strength.

Suddenly from behind, "I guess I should have told you…" As she whirled to face his voice, hands ablaze with ki, pure pain exploded in her stomach and then smashed into the side of her face causing her to loose concentration for flight. Before landing in the rubble agony exploded in her chest as the King stomped on her ribs, her vision turned white as pain clouded her mind and the snapping of her bones filled her ears. "For you, I always pulled my punches."

Completely spent, Celerus couldn't muster the strength to rise again from the crimson dirt. The King approached slowly on foot as her vision returned and kneeled next to her broken body. He reached out with a bruised hand and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I should hate you for making me do this." he straddled her waist and wrapped his strong hands around her neck, closing his eyes as they tightened.

Another burst of adrenaline pulsed through her veins, giving her the energy to punch wildly at his face. The King turned his face away and extended his arms leaving her fists to swing uselessly through the air. While Celerus' lungs pounded against her broken chest she clawed violently at any part of him her hands could reach adorning the King's arms and neck in bloody throng of red ribbons. Now desperate, she focused her dwindling energy toward prying away his grip from her neck.

In her last moments he turned toward her again with a blank eyes that threatening to spill over. He searched her face for some sign of surrender but found her eyes focused behind his head. She weakly pulled one hand from his and reached out toward the sky above him as if there were something just beyond her grasp until finally the light from her eyes faded and her arm fell limp into the broken earth.


End file.
